SHIELD of El Gaia
by King of the Storm
Summary: Ever wonder how we learned so much about those demons that you've fought? Well, just follow Zeto and his journey as the leader of one of the teams of the Summoner's Headquarters for the Imprisonment of Erratic and Lethal Demons. Currently accepting Ocs!
1. A new leader

**Storm here! So, in case you haven't notice what has gone on in the BF** **archives,** **there's been a whole bunch of stories of involving OCs, so I decided, why not do one myself! So I present to you, Summoner's Headquarters for the Imprisonment of Erratic and Lethal Demons, a.k.a. S.H.I.E.L.D. And if you're wondering why I'm not posting as Chief of the Storm, there's a bug with my account that won't let me post new stories...**

 **? P.O.V.  
**

I had just finished taking down the defense system in Lizeria when Elder Grahdens had called for me. He had requested that I meet him at some place in Randall. As I neared the location, I noticed something odd. Grahdens had directed me to an unmarked building, which was not quite what I had in mind. I honestly expected something more ornate and noble... not a building tucked into the side of an alley. The building itself was nothing special… Just a plain grey building with windows where you would expect. I walked up to the door and knocked. Nobody answered, so I knocked a few more times. I was about to leave when Grahdens opened the door.

"Ah, you're here! Come! Quickly!" Grahdens greeted me with a smile.

He lead me down an unassuming hall, and down a few flights of stairs.

"Um... Grahdens, not to be rude, but it seems a little suspicious that you're leading me to the basement of a somewhat secluded building." I looked around, making sure it wasn't a trap.

"Wary as always huh? Just come here." He motioned to a set of doors at the end of the stairs and went in. I had my doubts, but decided to follow. I was not prepared for the inside.

It was freezing and a constant hum could be heard. As I walk through the hall, shivering, I came to a wide room with many computer stations with people working and huge monitors at the far end of the room displaying a ton of information I couldn't understand. I noticed an old balding man with an eye patch over his right eye barking out orders.

"Ah, Grahdens, good to see you made it up those stairs! I see you brought the new candidate with you" He greeted Grahdens. Then, he turned to me saying, "So this is the famous Zeto Auroras, who defeated the Fallen Gods Maxwell and Cardes."

"Um, yes I am, Mr…" I trailed off, hoping he would fill in the gap for me.

"Me? I'm Elder Leopold. I have a request for you." Elder Leopold told me.

I turned to Grahdens, saying, "I suppose he's the favor you're asking me?"

Grahdens nodded, and said "Leopold will fill you in on the details," before leaving.

"Do you know what we do here?" Elder Leopold asked me, looking over the room.

"No sir," I responded.

"Sir? Formal… I like it. I can already tell you'd make a great leader." He told me.

"Um Sir? I'm not quite sure I understand…" I said.

"This place here is devoted solely to taking down only the most ferocious demons, ones that few have ever came back alive. These demons are dangerous and must be stopped at all costs. It is imperative that someone subdue or eliminate them. We take care of the demons that even the Demon Slayers can't handle!"

"How is that possible? The Demon Slayers were formed to take care of threats like that!"

"It's simple... They aren't familiar with these demons. How do you think the Demon Slayers know that an Edelma is weak to water, or that the Meru Meru tree inflicts statis aliments... Somebody had to fight these demons first, and that someone is us! Listen, our teams are made up of the best of the best! Sadly, people can get to old for this kinda of work, and one of our oldest teams is retiring. That's why I'm here to offer you the position as the leader of the newest team here at Summoner's Headquarters for the Imprisonment of Erratic and Lethal Demons." Elder Leopold said, turning around and looking at me.

"What? Me? Why me? Why not asked Karl or Seria? I bet Lugina would love to take on this position." I asked him.

"Because, you were the one who defeated Maxwell and Cardes, and also you were the one who defeat Granatos and shut down the machine at the top of the Tower of Destruction! Don't think I didn't hear about your escapades in Cordelica and Lizeria. Plus, they have their missions to take care of, and it would be a liability to pull them out of their current situations. Besides, we all know Lugina would just be a hassle to deal with."

I thought over this decision in my head. Was I ready for such responsibility? I wasn't quite sure... But still, the portal to next region hadn't opened yet, and who knew, maybe this would be a great opportunity to grow as a leader. "I'm in Sir."

"Hah ha! Welcome aboard S.H.I.E.L.D.!" He laughed. "Now, you no longer work under the Regular Summoner Army, but directly under me! I am now your new commander, Director Leo!"

"So where do I begin sir?"

"Hold your horses boy! We've got to get you a team first." He said, handing me a bunch of files. "These are the people who we've

As I flipped through the files I realized something. "Wait… I know some of these people!"

"You're right Auroras, some of these people came onto our radar because of their skill. In fact I believe one of your childhood friends is there right? Mark Theran?"

"Yes, but how did you know we were friends?" I asked him.

"We need to know a lot on a person to judge whether or not they'll be fit to work here. Then, we send them an invitation. It's up to them to decide whether or not they want to join. Afterwards, we'll leave it up to you to welcome them." Director Leo said smiling.

"Wait, welcome them, what do you mean?"

"Zeto? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see a young man with short, messy, brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was 17 years old at 5' 11" wearing a long blue coat. He had a black shirt underneath with beige cargo pants and black sneakers, and was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves. Although he had changed a little since I saw him, I knew it was Mark.

"Mark? It really is you! It's been about a year hasn't it?" I said to him smiling.

"I'll leave you two to reacquaint yourselves." Director Leo said, leaving.

"What are you doing here? And who was the old guy?" Mark asked, confused.

"Well…" I began to explain.

 **Some time later…**

"So that's how it is, eh Sir?" Mark said, leaning back on his chair.

"Drop the Sir for now, we aren't officially on duty. Besides, I would much rather have you be your usual self instead of a stiff cardboard cutout that only says yes sir." I told him.

"Still, does this mean I'm second in command?" Mark ask, eyes sparkling.

"I guess for now, but you know how I am, if I find someone better suited for the job…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get dropped. So does that mean I am?"

"Yes, you are!" I sighed, starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"Sweet, so who's a part of our team?"

"Let's see, there's no definites, but here are some possible recruits…"

 **Storm here! That was the beginning of S.H.I.E.L.D.! Yay! As usual with these type of things, the first five OCs get their own intro chapter!**

 **So, if you want your OC to become a part of Zeto's team, you should pm me them containing the following forum filled out. And yes, you can submit more than one (You guys and your twins...)**

 _ **Name:**_ **You can include a Nickname if you want**

 _ **Age:**_ **Well, Zeto is 19 and Mark is 17, so it would be preferred to be around those ages**

 _ **Appearance:**_ **Should be relatively obvious on what you should put here...**

 _ **Personality:**_ **You can use the Dere system here. Just try to be descriptive as well.**

 _ **Background:**_ **Tell me their life story and why they got recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 _ **Likes:**_ **What makes them happy.**

 _ **Dislikes:**_ **I wanna see what makes them tick :D**

 _ **Hobbies:**_ **What they do in their spare time.**

 _ **Units:**_ **Wouldn't be a Brave Frontier FanFic without them. Also, there's six of them. No Mock Units! No dupes!**

 _ **Weapons/Abilities:**_ **How do they fight without their units, if at all.**

 _ **Extra:**_ **Anything that doesn't fit in those categories that you wanna tell me.**

 _ **Crush:**_ **Not that there's anyone to fall in love with yet…**

 **Here are Zeto's and Mark's!**

 **Zeto's**

 _ **Name:**_ **Zeto Auroras**

 _ **Nickname:**_ **Z**

 _ **Age:**_ **19**

 _ **Appearance:**_ **He's 6 foot even with black hair and grey eyes and white skin. His bangs are long enough to cover his left eye.** **He wears a navy blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white t- shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans and grey sneakers.** **He also wears a belt to carry all of the items and his swords into battle. He also has a black cloak.**

 ** _Personality:_ The main protagonist, he's a straightforward kuudere, and only relaxes when he's around Karl and Mark. That makes it hard to get to know him. He take his job very seriously, but knows when he or others should take a break. He doesn't got scared easily, and is hard to surprise.**

 ** _Background:_ He grew up in a village with his friend Karl. However, when he was 14, he met Mark, who would eventually become one of his closests friend. Later on, Zeto and Karl would leave the village to become Summoners, with Mark following him. However, they all went their separate ways. Zeto would later meet Karl again, and soon afterwards, start his adventure with Tilith. He got recruited because Grahdens suggested him as the leader of the new unit.**

 ** _Likes:_ . Warm places. The sound of nature. Quiet places.**

 ** _Dislikes:_ Noisy People. Cold places. Seafood. Heights.**

 ** _Hobbies:_ He's either sleeping, reading, or painting/drawing/sketching.**

 ** _Units:_ Feeva, Shida, Rize, Rosetta, Yuura, and Tia**

 ** _Weapons/Abilitites:_ He fights with two short swords, which are forged with darkness due to the experiments Shida carried out on them. He has the ability to merge with shadows, allowing him to sneak around.**

 ** _Extra:_ He's at Commander rank arena wise, but that's because he doesn't really do arena much. He would be the equivalent to the Summoner in the game.**

 ** _Crush:_ Tilith. Tilith X Summoner hype!**

 **Mark's**

 ** _Name:_ Mark Theran**

 ** _Nickname:_ None**

 ** _Age:_ 17**

 ** _Appearance:_ He has short, messy, brown hair and brown eye with tan skin.** **He wears a blue long coat with a black shirt, beige cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers.** **His left arm is clad in metal to help conduct the flow of his natural electricity, and ends at a gauntlet inscribed with runes to help him direct his magic. He carries around a backpack that holds all his items. He also has a yellow scarf for cold weather.**

 ** _Personality:_ He's a happy-go-lucky airhead with a strong compulsion to help out those in need. He can never say no to a request, even if it's more trouble than it's worth. But he also has a more devilish side, and often pulls pranks on those that cross him. However, whenever it comes to romance, he turns into a blushing mess, losing all self-confidence he had before. He is also secretly a pervert. But whenever it comes to his past, he's quick to turn cold and shut out others. He's easily scared by jumpscares, but is not affected as much by creepy things.**

 ** _Background:_ He hails from a village founded by refugees from Atharva, and was considered a prodigy there, exceling in both swordplay and sorcery. However, an accident involving his powers caused him to lose someone close to him. He became a shut-in, afraid to let anyone get close to him ever again. It wasn't until he was 12, when his family moved to a new village, that he met Zeto and Karl and began to crawl out of his shell. He began to hold Zero in high regards. So when Zeto left to become a Summoner, he followed. Later in their journey, Mark learned that his father used to be a famous summoner. ****He decided to learn more about his father, thus bidding Zeto farewell. He honed his abilities at the arena, eventually reaching the rank of Master. He gets recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. because Leopold sees potential in him.**

 ** _Likes:_ Sweets, especially caramel. Tropical Fruits. Warm places, especially beaches. Small furry animals.**

 ** _Dislikes:_ Vegetables. Cocky people who haven't proven themselves to him. People who pry into his past.**

 ** _Hobbies:_ Cloud watching, writing in his journal, or singing if he thinks no one is around him.**

 ** _Units:_ Fadhal, Orna, Eze, Oulu, Reeze, Lucana**

 ** _Weapons/Abilites:_ Fights with a lightning imbued katana and uses lightning magic to both fry his foes and enhance himself.**

 ** _Extra:_ He gained the title the "Blue Dragon," because his lighting is blue. However, whenever he gets pissed, his lightning turns black. He has pet sparky that follows him around El Gaia.**

 ** _Crush:_ No one… Yet!**

 **And there you have it! The prologue to S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Units Taken:**

 **Feeva, Shida, Rize, Rosetta, Yuura, and Tia**

 **Fadhal, Orna, Eze, Oulu, Reeze, and Lucana**


	2. The Kiyo Twins

**Well, that was a lot of Ocs in the first day!**

 **Thanks for all of the submissions so far!**

 **And by the way, only the first chapter is in Zeto's point of view, since not many interesting people were there. Now that there's more people, it's going to switch to third person P.O.V.**

 **Anyway, first up are a pair of certain Twins!**

 **Here we go!**

Mark was bored practicing in the sparring room when he heard some new voices.

"Hey wait! Angel! Don't run off on me!" He heard someone say. It was a guy's voice. Sounded in his teens, maybe 16-18.

"Sorry Akuma! It's just so exciting to be in this place! It's all cool and futuristic!" That was a female's voice, "Angel" Mark guessed. She couldn't be older than 16 at most Mark thought.

"What? That doesn't mean that you can go around all over the place! There could be expirements going on that could hurt you! They might even have bad people who would abduct you! Tell her Karl!" "Akuma" said. Mark perked up at the name Karl. _Wait… Are they talking about…?_

"Relax Akuma, this isn't that type of organization. As far as I know S.H.I.E.L.D. only hunts demons." Mark knew that voice instantly.

"Hey is that you Karl-Oof" Mark went out to the hallway only to crash into a small person.

"Ahh! ごめんなさい!" The person apologized.

"See Sis! That's why you shouldn't be running around the place!" Mark looked to the source of the voice to see a tall pale teen with jet black hair reaching his neck and crimson red eyes walking quickly towards him, followed by a familiar blue haired face. The teen was around 6' 4" and was wearing a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket. His jeans were also black, with a strap connected to great sword to the side. His sneakers however, were red.

"Here, let me help you up Mark." The blue haired Demon Slayer extended his hand.

"Thanks Karl." Mark then turned to the person he crashed into. She was only 5'5", with long snow white hair that reached her thighs and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white knee length sundress with a light blue jacket on top. What really caught Mark's eye was the blue topaz she was wearing as a necklace. "Now, who are you, and what did you say when I crashed into you? By the way pretty necklace."

"Thank you!" The girl responded.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to my sister!" The boy shouted at Mark.

"Akuma, relax. This is my friend Mark. Akuma, Angel, meet Mark. Mark, meet Akuma and Angel!" Karl said, mediating between the two.

"Hi!" Angel chirped.

"Hmph… Akuma"

"Angel and Akuma… wait wasn't Angel the girl you stole the ca-Hmmmppphhh" Karl put a hand over Mark's mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karl said, with a tick mark on his head.

"Let him go Karl." All four of them turned around to see Zeto standing at the end of the hallway. "It's been awhile since Palmnya, huh?"

"Yeah, it's good to see you're okay." Karl greeted him.

"Anyway, I presume you two are Angel and Akuma Kiyo?" The twins nodded in response.

"I'm Zeto Auroras, your new leader. Come with me I'll show you around the place."

"Okay! Bye Karl! Bye Mark!" Angel waved goodbye.

"See you later Karl." Akuma just looked at Mark and scoffed. The three of them walked off, leaving Karl and Mark alone.

"Jerk." Mark muttered.

"Don't be like that, Akuma's just a little overprotective of his sister."

"Speaking of his sister, what did she say when she bumped into me?"

Karl thought for a moment, before saying, "I think she said "ごめんなさい!" which means sorry."

"What kind of language is that?"

"Japanese. At least she didn't say it in Greek."

"Anyway, were those two the kids that you played with whenever Zeto and I were busy Karl?" Mark asked his blue haired friend.

"Yeah, they're nice people. You'll get along with them."

"Wait… that means they're a year younger than me… which means I'm their senior, so they have to listen to me!"

"Just don't go too crazy… Akuma will kill you if anything happens to his sister. And I don't doubt that he can. He's a crusader in arena rank!"

"Whatever! They don't call me the Blue Lightning for nothing ya know!" Mark said, going back to the training area.

"That kid is going to get himself hurt one day." Karl sighed before leaving.

 **Yay! Akuma and Angel are here! Also, I used google translate for Angel's line, so sorry if it doesn't look right for those who can actually read Japanese. But anyway, don't expect Karl to appear often. After all, he's still has to hunt down Graham!**

 **Also, sorry if it's short, I'm kinda bad at introductions...**

 **Storm out!**

 **Taken units:**

 **Feeva, Shida, Rize, Rosetta, Yuura, and Tia**

 **Fadhal, Orna, Eze, Oulu, Reeze, and Lucana**

 **Quaid, Colt, Aaron, Raaga, Kira, and Dion**

 **Claire, Tridon, Kanon, Zephyr, Ruby and Ivris**

 **Amy, Ronel, Alice, Lira, and Golem**

 **Il & Mina, Tiara, Bordebegia, Aem, and Logan**

 **Duel GX, Rashil, and Weiss**

 **Toutetsu, Roa, Glyph, Rigness, Krantz, and Rivera**

 **Nemesis Gear, Alyut, Signas, Elimo, Kafka, and Iris**

 **Zeferalgar, Edea, Kagura, Reyes, Magnazorda**

 **Oguro, Rinon, Will, and others…**

 **Tora, Sefia, Shera, and others…**

 **And others means that some of their units have been taken and I'm waiting for a response.**


	3. The Rex Family

**Storm here! Today, things get pretty hectic as we don't just have a pair of twins coming here, we have their dad too!**

 **Also, Global makes me sad…**

 **I pulled ten times, and no Reis or Totetsu…**

 **At least my Breaker Bestie is there to keep me warm!**

 **Now then, enough about Global and how their pull rates suck! (Curse you Gimu!)**

 **Let's get on with the story!**

"Zeto!" The young teen bolted up from his nap when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Leopold standing at the doorway to the lounge with another man. The man had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a blue long coat with a white shirt underneath. Zeto could hear clinking sounds as the man shifted around, signaling that the man was probably wearing metallic shoes of the sort. As Zeto rubbed his eyes to help wake him up, he began to recognize the man.

"My apologies Director Leopold, I was taking a nap because I was up late looking at the recruit files you gave me." Zeto then turned to the man and stuck his hand out. "And you must be Viktor Fulgur Rex. I've heard about Sorry you had to meet me sleeping on the job sir."

Viktor just smiled and shook Zeto's hand. "Don't worry, that couch definitely comfy enough to sleep in. And drop the sir, after all, I am working under you now!"

Zeto nodded, "Okay then Mr. Rex."

"Oh please, Mr. Rex was my father! Call me Viktor…"

"Okay… Viktor" Zeto grimaced.

*cough* Leopold coughed, grabbing the two's attention. "Anyways… Why did you decide to sleep in the lounge? You do know you have a bedroom, right?"

"I don't like it… To be honest, it's too cold Director Leopold."

He laughed and was about to respond when a huge explosion rocked the base.

"What was that?" Akuma ran into the lounge with Angel.

"Why does it feel cold all of a sudden?" Angel asked, shivering.

 _The only thing that could have caused an explosion like that and drop the temperature would be Colt, Tridon, or Oulu, and since Angel is here with Akuma…_ Zeto sighed, "Why do I have the sinking feeling that Mark is involved in this…"

 **Some time earlier…**

Mark was walking to the sparring room when he noticed a girl looking like she was lost. The girl had streaked blond hair. Behind her glasses were a pair of red eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. _Whoa, who's she? She is kinda cute!_ Mark thought to himself. He decided to go up and introduced himself to here.

"Hey! Are you new here? I haven't seen you here. My name is Mark Theran by the way."

She looked surprised that someone came up to her. "U-um my name is Evelyne Rex. And yes, I am new here. Could you help me find my brother? His name is Ace. We were supposed to stay together, but he ran off on his own like usual."

"Sure, where is he?"

"Well, he really likes weapons, so do you guys have an armory or something?"

"Yeah, it's connected to the sparring room. Come with me, I was on my way there anyway."

The two walked into the sparring room and saw someone practicing with two swords. He had white hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a blue long coat with a white shirt underneath (yeah, he dresses pretty similar to his dad). "Ace! There you are!" Evelyne called out to him, relieved that she found her brother.

Ace turned around, and smiled at his sister. "Hey Evelyne! You wouldn't believe what types of weapons they have in there! And…" He frowned when his eyes found Mark. "Who's he?"

"He's Mark. He's showing me around the place." Evelyne told her brother, grabbing his hand and bringing him closer.

 _I am? I thought I was just finding her brother…_ Mark thought to himself. "Name's Mark! Nice to meet ya! Nice style by the way." Mark said admiring Ace's long coat.

"Um… Thanks? Yours is cool too?" Ace said, unsure of how to respond.

"Why thank you! You know…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and your sister were dating… You two look so happy holding hands together." Evelyne's face darkned, while Ace began to shake with rage. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Bordebegia! Burn him and his stupid long coat to ashes!" Ace shouted.

A centaur-like beast wreathed in flames appeared, wielding a double halberd (I have no idea what it's called actually). "You fool! I will crush you to pieces!" The man-beast charged at Mark.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Mark said, narrowly dodging the flames.

"Ace! Calm down!"

"I'm tired of people saying that we're a couple Evelyne!"

"Well, he won't calm down… So it looks like we'll have to cool him off! Oulu! Freeze him!"

A giant fortress of ice came out of the ground. "Threat Detected! I will move in and intercept!"

"This blasted seal again! I won't go down easy!" Bordebegia charged Oulu with all its might.

"Initiating Sealing protocol." Oulu charged up its cannons. The two clashed, creating a huge explosion that rocked the building. When the smoke, cleared Bordebegia was frozen inches away from touching Oulu.

"There… We chill now?" Mark said with a grin on his face.

Ace was about to run up and stab him, but Zeto and co. appeared.

"So this is where you two ran off to!" Viktor said, looking at the mess his son made in the armory.

"Um hi Z…" Mark grinned sheepishly, waving at Zeto, only to receive a glare in return.

Needless to say, Zeto was not amused.

"I can expla- Ach!" Mark was cut off when Zeto popped up behind him and put him in a chokehold.

After Mark fainted due to a lack of oxygen, Zeto handed him off to Akuma and Angel. ""You guys can bring him to his room right?"

"Yep!" Angel replied.

"Why do I have to get stuck carrying the idiot?" Akuma grumbled to himself before picking up Mark's body.

Zeto sighed, and turned to the Rexs. "Where were we?"

"Does that usually happen?" Evelyne asked, staring after Mark.

Zeto sighed again. "Sadly, he should be used to that by now…"

 **And another Chapter bites the dust!**

 **Sorry that this is kinda late…**

 **Things happened, like that -** _ **shudders-**_ **awful maintenance fiasco, plus I had to spend time with the family at the beach.**

 **Viktor, Ace, and Evelyne Rex belong to Garth Kaiser.**

 **Now, on to the summoners…**

 **If your summoner was a unit, what would their recruitment/fusion quote be?**

 **Zeto**

 **Recruitment: So it looks like I'm going on another adventure huh?**

 **Fusion: Fusion eh? I should've known you'd do that to me…**

 **Mark**

 **Recruitment: You need some help? Well, you came to the right guy then! I'm at your service!**

 **Fusion: You're giving me more power? How… shocking.**

 **Taken Units**

 **Feeva, Shida, Rize, Rosetta, Yuura, and Tia**

 **Fadhal, Orna, Eze, Oulu, Reeze, and Lucana**

 **Quaid, Colt, Aaron, Raaga, Kira, and Dion**

 **Claire, Tridon, Kanon, Zephyr, Ruby and Ivris**

 **Amy, Ronel, Alice, Lira, and Golem**

 **Il & Mina, Tiara, Bordebegia, Aem, and Logan**

 **Duel GX, Rashil, Weiss**

 **Corso, Roa, Glyph, Dura, Nemeth Gear, and Nadore**

 **Lineth, Karith, Signas, Alyut, Farlon, and Toutetsu**

 **Zeferalgar, Edea, Kagura, Reis, Magnazorda**

 **Oguro, Rinon, Will, Medina, Sagavehl, and Lunaris**

 **Tora, Sefia, Shera, Mifune, and Ophelia**

 **Semira, Uda, Kajah, Lidith, Fei, and Ciara**

 **Alice, Paula, Eliza, Eru, and Freya**

 **Kikuri, Fiora, Carrol, Kagura, Michele, and Rin**

 **Bestie, Iris, Bonnie, Grantz, and Carisso**


End file.
